thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Showdown, You Move Too Fast
Showdown, You Move Too Fast is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio Episode audio on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *The Barkeep - Joshua Malina *The Saloon Doors - Annie Savage *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Rebecca Rose Rushmore - Linda Cardellini *Techs - Garret Dillahunt Detailed Summary Sparks Nevada enters the Saloon, and greets the Saloon Doors, who reminds Sparks that she is more than just the doors to the saloon, she performs many important functions. The Barkeep informs Sparks that the owner of the general store has a growing and glowing blob in his place. Sparks says he'll look into it on Monday, as it is his day off, and orders drinks for himself and Rebecca, who soon arrives. Sparks and Rebecca flirt and talk about Sparks' new hobbies in his time off, while the Saloon Doors continue to be in a bad mood and interrupt. When Croach approaches, she cheers up. Croach, meanwhile is upset because Sparks is insisting Croach accepts the official deputy job, which will shame him, shame his tribe, and extend his onus indefinitely. Sparks relents but insists Croach has to keep working while Sparks is on his time off. He also mentions that Cactoid Jim and The Red Plains Rider have been temporarily deputized. Techs arrives and calls Sparks Nevada out. Sparks declines, as he's off the clock, and suggests he showdown with Croach instead. Techs declines, and shoots Croach twice. Croach recovers, thanks to his Nah Nohtek, and Techs then threatens to shoot Rebecca Rose Rushmore if Sparks refuses to show down with him again. Techs leaves, and with Rebecca's encouragement, Sparks heads outside to show down. There is much debate over the distance apart for the showdown, and then how to start the showdown. Eventually, Sparks and Techs begin the showdown, and Sparks, not prepared, doesn't even get his weapons drawn. Sparks is shot, and Techs takes Sparks' badge, calling himself the new Marshal. Notes *For continuity, both Cactoid Jim - King of the Martian Frontier - Space-coach and Tales of the United Solar System Alliance - T-Minus should be listened to before this episode. *Episode commentary by Ben Blacker. Continuity * This is the 65th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode was War of Two Worlds - From Russia With Cake (Part Two). * The next episode is #66 Jumbo the Elephant Saves Easter! * The previous episode in Sparks Nevada canon is #62 Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Space-coach. * The next episode in Sparks Nevada canon is #70 The Piano has Been Thinking. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on October 1, 2011 and released April 2nd, 2012. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada theme: Eban Schletter Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:October 2011 segments